Revenge
by TMNTlover4ever
Summary: Leo faces the Shredder in a final battle to the death for his family. Will Leo defeat Shredder and get his revenge? Read to find out! Part 6 is up! It's COMPLETE! R and R please.
1. Default Chapter

Revenge  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 1: The Pain Begins

Disclaimer: Don't own TMNT, do own Sheri and Angel and plot.

A/N: Okay, peoples, I have redone the story and finally found a way to kill Leo's loved ones. This came to me in a dream last night. It was a very bad dream to see...but it did. And, I apologize to Sassy and everyone who has read this. I would never want to plagairise because that would be no fun cuz I wouldn't be using your imagination. And I have to use mine, or I would go insane.

It begins

****

Leonardo:

We were just going to the movies. Minding our own business...When _his _ninjas came.

Tranquilizer darts were our downfall. One by one, I saw my brothers, Sheri, and Angel fall, then I followed.

I woke up in a dimly-lit room. Only one light bulb shown behind me. I turn to see the unconscious bodies of my bros, Sheri, and Angel in a large cage. I, however, was on the outside. Away from them. I noticed there were thin, razor sharp spikes on the cage's bars, pointing towards the middle.

They are all laying on their backs in the middle of the cage.

The year is 2020. My bros and I are 30, Sheri's 29, and Angel is 23. Splinter is dead, from a disease he got about 3 months ago.

Sheri stirs and stands up, looking around.

I have never gotten to be with her. Splinter wouldn't allow because I am the leader. She is now in her turtle form because Raphael convinced her that she was more beautiful that way. I agree.

She finds a space in the bars that have no spikes and wraps her hands around them.

"Where are we?" She asks through the bars.

"I don't know." I begin looking around for a clue. Finally, I see a Foot symbol on the wall to my right.

"I'm guessing Foot HQ." I say to her.

Don, Mike, and Raph stir. Angel, however, remains lying on the bottom of the cage. My bros stand up and Don looks at the spikes.

"Oh no."

"What is it Donnie?" Raph asks.

"The sick freak wants to make Turtle-cabobs out of us." Don finishes.

"What!" Mikey exclaims. He doesn't believe what he had just heard.

"We gotta get outta here!" Raph yells. Raph pulls on the bars. Trying to free himself.

"Save your energy." Don commands.

"For what? Death?" Raph questions, angrily.

"You can't get through." Don states.

"That doesn't mean we can't try." Sheri argues.

I kick the metal bars a few times, not even a scratch appears. I kick it a few more times, but stop at the throbbing feeling that overcomes my foot.

"Hold him back." says a familiar voice behind me.

I feel hands grab me and pull me about 4 feet away from the cage. They make me face the cage and make me sit upon my knees.

Saki steps up to the cage, blocking my view of Don and Mikey. I struggle, trying to get free, trying to get Saki and save my brothers and friends. Unfortunately, the affects of the tranquilizer darts are keeping my strength down. I can't help them.

I'm the older brother. At least when it comes to maturing. I've got to save them. Let me go, you fuckin' poor excuses for ninjas!

Saki is in his ceremonial robes. I can still see Sheri and Raph. They're holding hands.

"After all these years, I finally win." Saki says in front of Don and Mikey. Then he walks in front of Sheri and Raph.

"Hope you weren't planning a very long love life." He says to them.

I struggle more forcefully, trying to get free. Trying to save them. The ninjas though keep a firm grip and keep me on my knees.

The saddest thing is, Raph and Sheri are supposed to be married next week. I am supposed to be the best man.

Saki now moves to the side of the cage, so he and I can both watch.

"Too bad, she won't be awake to say good-bye." Saki says as he glances at Angel's unconscious body.

A noise erupts from the cage and the spikes begin to move toward them.

No...

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry it's a little on the short side, but the first chapters are usually the hardest to do. Especially since this is my first dark piece. Hope y'all enjoyed it, to an extent.


	2. An Everlasting Love & Voices

Revenge  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 2: An Everlasting Love/Gone...

Disclaimer: Me? Own the TMNT? Yeah, right.

****

Leonardo:

The spikes were getting closer...

"Angel!" I hear Sheri yell, but Don stops her and says something to her. But he talks so quietly that I can't hear him. Sheri looks heart-broken.

What the hell is Don thinking? I can't believe he is already giving up. What if they live through this? Then, they would've given up on Angel's life for no reason.

Sheri stops with angry tears coming out of her eyes as she watches Angel's body pierced in the back by a nearby spike. Her body is being dragged toward them because the cage keeps moving, leaving a blood trail behind her.

"You fuckin' asshole!" She yells. He smirks.

"Go to Hell, Saki!" I am not surprised to hear Raphael yell that.

Saki's smirk becomes more evil-looking.

She and Raph are now trying to break the metal poles of the cage...again.

Shredder taps a bar in an irritating matter.

Mike grabs Sheri and Don grabs Raph. Mikey and Don drag Sheri and Raph toward the middle of the cage, to get away from the spikes.

"Let go of me, Donnie!" Raphael threatens through the cage.

"No! He-wants-you-to-struggle.-It-pleases-him." Don manages to say through the struggling with Raph.

God damn it Raphael! Listen to Donnie for once, please. I beg.

"Yeah,-we-don't-want-to-please-Saki." Mikey says through quick breaths as he struggles with Sheri.

Finally, her and Raph stop struggling and Mikey and Donnie lets them go.

The spikes are only a foot away from their huddled bodies in the middle of the cage. Their shells are all touching. Now realizing, that there is no escape this time, Sheri kisses Don and Mike on the cheeks and then blows me a kiss.

My heart breaks.

They all take one last breath in fear. The spikes are only a couple inches away.

Sheri and Raph are holding hands, again. With their free hands, they flip Oroku Saki off. Yes, I was worried, but I couldn't help but smile slightly at their actions.

Mikey was the second to go after Angel.

The spike hits his plastron and he screams...a bloodcurtililing scream of death.

He looks at me and mouths the words:

'I love you, bro.'

Then his hands fall down limply and his head hangs limply, his chin touching his plastron.

My heart feels even worse. I lost my littlest brother when it came to maturity.

My comic-book reading, potato-chip munching, always ready with a joke, brother...was gone.

Damn you Saki.

"Mike!" Don made the mistake of stepping forward because a spike then pierced through his side.

The next thing he did, made me feel so much worse. It was a simple wave to say 'good-bye and I love you.' He waved to me and then to Raph and Sheri. Then, his body took the same position as Mike's.

My heart is literally falling apart, piece by piece. I lost my brainy brother.

The brother that helped fix us up when we were hurt. The brother that gave us good advice when we needed it the most...gone...just like Mikey.

You fuckin' jack-ass.

Tears are coming to my eyes now. I hold them back. Not because I want to look strong or anything. I want the others to know that I love them and I wish I could help them. Unfortunately, I can't cry. No...that would give Saki too much pleasure. He wants to see me crying. He wants to see me miserable. He wants to see the almighty leader of the turtle clan fall apart. I will not let him have that pleasure.

I looked up to see Sheri and Raph. They wave to me and then face each other.

They wrap their arms around each other and kiss. Not just a regular kiss. I mean, one of those movie kisses where they look like they want to eat each other's faces off.

I never thought that Raphael could be romantic.

Their necklaces that Splinter had given Sheri and Raph as engagement gifts were hanging on their necks. The necklaces were necklaces of Yin and Yang. Sheri had the Yin part and Raph had the Yang part. The necklaces connected in front of their plastrons.

Sheri's body and Raph's body now have a limp look to them and the same spike has pierced both of them. It has gone through Sheri's shell, and her body, and then went through Raphael's plastron. They're dead, but still holding one another. It appears they have put each other's hands under the other's ninja belt so they wouldn't let go of each other, even in death.

Now they were all dead.

The angel, the little bro, the brainy bro, and the couple that never married.

I can't help but a let a couple of tears come from my eyes. They trail down my cheeks, slowly, and then hit the carpet.

In under 5 minutes, Saki had killed them all. My brothers...my friends...my crush...Gone...

I couldn't have helped them.

You couldn't have imagined how much that was eating me up inside.

If you're an older sibling, then you know how it is. Nobody can pick on your siblings besides you. And if somebody does, you get defensive. Or if they get hurt and you think you could've stopped it, you get this irritating guilty feeling.

Shredder stands in front of me. Smiling.

"Let's leave him here to recuperate." Saki commands. They leave and when the ninjas drop me, my hands hit the carpet first and I'm on all fours. My eyes facing the carpet and my shell facing the ceiling.

Tears were now pouring out of my eyes, dripping down my cheeks, and landing on the carpet, creating little wet spots._If I hadn't mentioned anything about movies, Mikey wouldn't have wanted to go, and we wouldn't have gone. If I had dodged those tranquilizer darts better, than I could've found a way to fight the ninjas off. I could've kept them from dying. We would be safe and they would be alive. They should be alive._

_'Run, Leonardo. Get out of here before Saki gets you too.' _A voice that sounds like Mikey's. I dare myself to look up and see his body still there. I quickly look down.

"Mikey?" I ask out loud.

_'God, Leo. Just run. Please.'_ Now I hear Don's voice. I get up with closed eyes so I don't have to see them. I turn, my shell facing the cage.

What is this? Am I going nuts? Is it their spirits?

_'God damn it Leo, how long does it take you to get the concept? RUN!'_ Now it was Raph. I take off toward the window at a full sprint and jump out of it, landing on an outer ledge of the building. I make my way down to the streets of New York, keeping within to shadows

It was weird. I didn't mean to sprint. It was like somebody had pushed me...like Raph used to...

I need to go visit Sensei. I need to figure out what I must do.

Central Park...here I come.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this.


	3. You're Never Alone

Revenge  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 3: You're Never Alone

Disclaimer: Does wishing count?

****

Leonardo:

I trudge along the streets, heading toward Central Park. After a few minutes of being in the shadows, I realize, what else could Shredder take? He's taken everything from me. So, what does it matter if I show myself instead of keeping to the shadows, anymore?

I sigh, breathing in the defeat. I had failed as an older brother, a friend, a ninja, and a son.

I could just hear their voices:

_"Stop being so hard on yourself."_ Is what Mike would say.

_"Yeah, it wasn't your fault."_ Don would add.

_"Cut the depression shit, Leo. It wasn't your fault and if you keep continuing on like this, I'll hit you so hard, it'll knock ya to next Thursday!"_ Then, Raphael would threaten me.

I would lock myself in my room and wouldn't let anyone come in, well, anyone except Sheri. She would bring me food and talk with me. Trying to cheer me up with stuff that was happening around the lair, and the clumsy things Mikey was doing. We used to talk all the time. We were kinda best friends.

Then, Raph and her started going out, and we didn't talk as often. Then, they became boyfriend and girlfriend and Raph was the jealous type, so Sheri and I would never talk in my room. We would always talk where Raphael could keep an eye on us.

Then, they became engaged and Raph relaxed, somewhat.

Before I know it, I'm in Central Park. I walk to a secluded area behind a statue of some dude. There is a big lake behind a wooden cross with Splinter's name carved in it and some pictures of him pinned to the cross. His body is in the lake.

I drop to my knees on his grave, facing the cross. I put my hands together and pray:

"Sensei, if you can hear me, I need you. I need to know what to do." I prayed.

"My son, I already think you know what to do," said a voice behind me.

I jump up and turn around, with one of my katanas out.

What I see scares me. I see...Master Splinter!

"S-s-Sensei?" I ask.

"Are you alright my son? It looks as if you've seen a ghost." He says this with a smile on his face. I shake my head in disbelief.

No, he can't be here. He died of illness. We all watched it happen.

"I have come here to help you, Leonardo, as you have asked." Splinter says.

I shake my head again, but he is still there. He steps up to me and puts a furry hand on my shoulder.

"My son, I always had a fear that you or any of your brothers, might be the only to live after an encounter with Shredder. That, you would have to live alone in this world without my guidance or any of your brothers' support. But, Leonardo, you are never alone. My son, I am not going to tell you what to do. You must let your heart decide." Master Splinter says to me.

"Okay, Sensei, I will listen to my heart." I say.

"Good. Now I must depart. And remember, my son, you are never alone." He says.

He bows to me, and then somehow, just disappears, out of thin air.

I shake my head again and turn back to the cross, looking at the lake. I sit on the ground and face the lake. When I get my Sheri's, Angel's, and my brothers' bodies back, I will drop their bodies in the lake, like we did Master Splinter.

I know it may seem weird to give Master Splinter a watery grave, but he liked the water and always found it calming so we, as a group, decided to let him be with the water.

Basically, I was sitting by their graves. Or, I should say, their future graves.

I sat there on top of their future graves wondering:

How could Saki have finally won? Didn't good always triumph over evil? Didn't the good guys win when all hope seemed lost? Well, apparently not. Not in our life-time. It seemed so unfair. The good souls of my brothers and friends were gone at such agonizing deaths. I had to watch those deaths too. One by one, I saw each of them die, taking a little part of my heart with them. It wasn't fair to us. We were the good-guys. The heroes that saved so many lives, and this is how we are treated. What a life...

I sigh again. I stand up with only one thing in my mind and in my heart. Revenge...

But, could I beat him? Even as a group, we had problems defeating the Shredder. Could I do this alone? Could I, Leonardo, beat my worst enemy, alone?

_"You are never alone, my son." _I hear his voice ringing in my ears.

Saki has taken everything from me. So if I did die, what would I lose? What could I lose?

It's like that song Sensei used to sing to us a couple years ago. I can hear him singing it, right now.

I've got a picture hanging on the wall  
It's hard to believe  
You were ever that small  
Now you've got bigger ideas  
Greater ambitions  
Higher to reach but further to fall  
It used to be you needed me  
But now you've grown  
So tall and strong  
Now you're on your own

But when the walls of your world  
Come tumbling down  
When you heart starts breaking  
And there's no-one around  
Just look over your shoulder  
Where ever you roam  
And remember, you're never alone

You can love without limit  
From deep in your soul  
If you keep a young heart son  
You will never grow old  
You can fly to the moon  
As high as it seems  
But you can crash to the ground  
On the wings of your dreams  
But you will see...  
There will be times when you feel ten feet tall  
Times you'll have it all

But when the walls of your world  
Come tumbling down  
When you heart starts breaking  
And there's no-one around  
Just look over your shoulder  
Where ever you roam  
And remember, you're never alone

I can't stop you from living  
I can't blame you for trying  
I can't stop you from loving  
I can't keep you from crying

But when the walls of your world  
Come tumbling down  
When you heart starts breaking  
And there's no-one around  
Just look over your shoulder  
Where ever you roam  
And remember, you're never alone  
Remember, you're never alone

With that song playing over and over in my head, I turn my shell to the lake and start walking out of the secluded area. In the distance, I can see Foot HQ and the Foot symbol glowing on the building. My destiny is to now avenge my family's deaths. Even, if I die trying.

I run into an alley, and climb a fire escape onto a rooftop.

I stare at Foot HQ. The night wind is blowing my bandana tails to the side. This is going to be the biggest battle of my life...and as Raph would say...I'm am soooooo gonna enjoy this.  
  
To Be Continued (Of course)

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. R&R plz. Sorry it's a little short.**


	4. It Begins

Disclaimer: Dudes, if I owned the TMNT, you would know. Trust me.  
A/N: Thanks peeps for reviewing. I'm glad y'all enjoy this. And I want to give a special thanks to Reinbeauchaser. Your guidance has helped me a lot and yes, I forgot about them following bushido. My bad.  
Enjoy guys!

Revenge  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 4: It Begins

Leonardo:

Ninjas are patrolling the entrance of the building, of course. I remember years ago, when we used the Battle Shell to get their attention, but now...I sigh, those memories hurt.

I see one ninja away from the rest of them and I form a plan. There are some bushes around the lone ninja. I slip into them quietly, and then rustle the leaves. The stupid ninja walks over and I cover his mouth, knock him unconscious, and take his suit.

Wearing this disguise dishonors me in so many ways, but I don't have a choice. I gotta get in some how. This is the only way.

I make sure to wear gloves and the shoe things so they don't notice my hands or feet. I walk in, without any disturbance. To defeat your enemy, you must know your enemy.

I look around, looking for an exit, if there is any trouble, I want to be able leave. I see some windows and vents, but no back doors.

I walk up to the elevator, straight to the top. I walk in and hit the highest button.

I take in a deep breath and take off the disguise. This was it.

Years ago my brothers, Sensei, and I rode this elevator with the guidance of April at the lair. I remember how nervous we all were, but to my surprise, I'm not nervous.

Actually, I'm angry. As I remember my loved ones, anger rises inside of me. He took them away. Shredder took them all. All except Sensei who died in bed.

This angered me more. A bead of sweat slowly trails from my forhead, down my cheek, and falls off my chin, and hits the floor. Now, I feel a little nervous.

The doors open with a DING. And I step out with my twin katana in my hands.

It's quiet...too quiet.

The room is huge and there are large windows in the walls. Ahead of me, is a big door with a giant Foot Symbol on it. Saki's office...

I narrow my eyes at it and start walking at a regular pace to it. My eyes are going nuts in my head, looking everywhere in case of an attack. None come.

I step up to the door and just about as I push it open, I hear footsteps behind me.

I turn to see an army of Foot Ninjas with katanas, nunchuks, sais, and bo staves. I breathe deep...inhale...exhale...

The first ninja comes at me with a katana. He doesn't stop and doesn't look like he could at anytime, seeing how the floor is marble.

He is about 5 feet away.

I've never been one to kill, I have always tried to avoid it. Raph and Sheri loved to get rid of Foot Ninjas like they were garbage. But...they're worse then garbage, I've always known that, but I've never done anything to get rid of them...until now.

I extend my arm and point the blade part of the katana at the ninja, he runs right into it. He falls to his knees and I pull out my katana with a sickening SHING sound. A puddle of blood starts forming around the body and warm blood starts soaking my feet.

It doesn't feel like the sewer water. One, it's warmer, and two, blood is thicker.

The other ninjas don't move at first, and stare at the body on the floor. I cannot read their emotions behind their maks, but I can sense their shock.

My face doesn't change. I don't looked shock, or horrorified like I would have years ago, but I feel that way.

A ninja with a pair of nunchuks steps up. I notice the ribbons on his nunchuks are different...they're...orange...they're Mikey's!

A rage erupts inside me. Nobody should use those nunchuks! Especially not some low-life, that's a poor excuse for a ninja!

I charge at the ninja, fury making me run faster. I wave my twin katana in front of me, trying to hit him, but he blocks both my swings with the nunchuks. I take a couple steps back and narrow my eyes at the ninja.

All of a sudden, he starts acting as if he was being hit by something invisible...

"Ow, yee! Aw, ouch!" He yelps. I can hear the punches and kicks, but there is nobody there. Then he falls to the ground, not moving or breathing.

What the hell was that?

Then I notice several ninjas are doing the same thing around me. One minute they're on their feet, the next, they're on the ground...motionless.

I quickly look around, wondering if this 'thing' would attack me next. Then, I hear something:

"COWBUNGA!" It sounds like Michelangelo's voice, but...no...it can't be...I must be going insane...maybe I'm in denial or something...

"Scumbags." I hear the word and it sounded like Sheri muttered it. I look around, seeing all the ninjas falling, but I can't believe it.

A ninja jumps out of nowhere behind me with his katana ready to chop my head off, I turn, it's too late...I close my eyes, ready for the pain...

It never comes...

I look down seeing the ninja on his back lying motionless. Three holes are in his adomen...just like Raphael's sais would if he...no...it can't be...

"Watch your back," says Raphael's voice.

Seriously, what the hell is going on?

"You gonna help us Leo, or what?" Now it's Donnie's voice.

Something, I can't explain it, pushes me into the crowd of ninjas. I swing my twin katana, using all the moves that I know. Eventually, only two ninjas are left, one is behind me, the other is in front of me. They both come charging at the same time. I do a split kick, hitting them both in the head. They fall to the floor, unconscious.

I look around the bodies, leaving bloody footprints behind me, for my brothers' and Sheri's weapons.

I find Mikey's nunchuks, Don's bo staff, Raph's sais, and finally, Sheri's twin katana.

Yes, she used the twin katana too, it fit her. Beautiful, yet deadly. Both of them were.

I find one of her katanas in a puddle of blood and pick it up. By the blunt part, her name is engraved in it. Then, I started looking for the other one. It's engravement read:

I LOVE RAPHAEL

Yeah, definately Sheri's katana. I flip the blade over and look at it, gleaming in the dim light of the room. I see some words engraved in the blade, just above the blunt part. These words read:

I LOVE LEONARDO

The letters are smaller than the other engravement, but she probably didn't want Raph to see this. I knew she loved Raph, but...she loved me too?

After all these years of secretly loving her, wondering if she ever loved me...the truth is finally reveiled. I can't believe it...

"I think you liked the surprise," says an all too familiar voice. I turn around and see Sheri standing there. Her black bandana draped behind her shoulders and her sheaths on her shell, like mine.

"So, that was you, Raph, Mike, and Don?" I ask.

She nods, and then steps up to me.

"Yes, and I take it you like the engravement on my katana, no doubt?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I just...can't believe it..." I say.

"Believe it. Weren't you listening to Master Splinter? You're never alone. And you won't be alone when you battle Shredder. True, we can't come back, like we did right now, but we will still be there, in spirit." She looks at herself.

"Well, you know what I mean." She says.

"Sheri, how did you guys-?"

"Come back? I really don't know. We just kinda did. We saw the Foot ninjas and decided to attack. But I know I have to depart." Sheri says.

I hang my head.

"I was hoping you'd be able to stay." I mumble.

"Leo, we can't stay. We're dead. I'm just a spirit. And I have to go. There is just one thing I want you to do." She says.

"Anything." I lift my head, to look her in the eyes.

"Kick the Shredder's ass." Sheri whispers. Her lips just about an inch from mine.

I have no idea how we got in this position, but I'm not complaining.

"Good-bye, Leonardo-san." She whispers.

"Good-bye..." I say and we lean in, and our lips touch, my eyes close.

I feel nothing now. Like I'm kissing air. I open my eyes and she's gone. As if she had never been there.

"I love you..." I hear a whisper in my ear.

She's gone, I can sense it.

"I love you too..." I whispered into the dim room.

I take her katanas and hook them to my belt, on my hips. I put Don's bo on my back, and put Raph's sais, and Mikey's nunchuks in my belt.

I take my twin katana back into my hands and walk up to the door. I take a deep breath.

_'Kick the Shredder's ass.'_ She had said.

"Don't worry, Sheri. I will." I mumble and then put my hands on the door and shove them open.

* * *

Saki's Office:  
**Shredder:**

"Sir, why are you dressing in your armor, now?" an Elite Guard asks me.

"Because, he is coming. I can feel it," I answer. My suit is on, except the helmet. I stare out into the city with its unsuspecting people, that wouldn't know or care about the murder that would take place tonight.

"Leonardo may be strong Master, but he is alone now. He won't be much of a threat, you probably will not need your armor," another Elite Guard states.

I put the helmet on. I wasn't going to take any chances with Leonardo.

"Yes, perhaps, but Leonardo is also a warrior, and when a warrior is angered, nothing will stop him. Nothing." I say.

"You're right, Shredder, nothing has stopped me. And you won't either," a familiar voice says at my door.

I turn and see Leonardo standing there. Behind him, my Foot Ninjas lay dead on the floor, blood slowly creeping from some of their bodies. Leonardo has just a little blood on his feet. Bloody footprints are behind him and I can see all the weapons of his family hooked to his ninja belt. He isn't out of breath which is not normal seeing how he just took out an entire Foot army.

My Elite Guard jumps in front of me, weapons drawn.

"Stand down. It's just going to be me, and Leonardo." I say.

My ninjas disappear.

Leo takes his fighting position, his twin katana gleaming in the light. They seem to be a little pinkish on the top part of the blade from the blood.

"I just have one question, Shredder; why me?" He asks, not letting his guard down.

"I guess you do deserve to know before you die." I say.

"You see, the position you are in was meant for your rat master. It was fate that he and I would one day battle. However, he died three months ago from illness and I had already spent a lot of money for the cage and the training to teach my ninjas how to really fight. So, I decided to put you, Leonardo, in his position. Naturally, you were the next choice. You were the best ninja of your family and you were the leader. You had to be strong, and seeing you weak would give me a great pleasure. Unfortunately, you did not show any weakness, just sadness. This still enlightened me, but it wasn't enough. I knew you would escape and then come back for revenge. And, as I can see, I was right." I explain, smirking behind my helmet.

He looks shocked, then he narrows his eyes and looks angry.

"This is where it ends Shredder! And this is where I get my revenge!" He says, forcefully.

No...this is where it begins.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave y'all at the good part, but I just thought this was a good ending. I'll try to have the next part up ASAP. Well, hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. It's Over

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the TMNT. But, I'm still hoping.  
A/N: Okay, peeps, here ya go, the story has continued ASAP as promised! And no, this is not the last chapter.

Revenge  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 5: It's Over

Leonardo:

Hearing what I just heard brought anger to me. I shouldn't be surprised. Oroku Saki has always been twisted and evil that way. I should have expected, really.

We stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. Neither of us move except I blink every few seconds.

I can hear my heart in my chest, thumping rapidly. I swear, it's skipping beats.

My grip on my twin katana tightens, and then, I go for it.

"AAHH!"

I aim my twin katana to his chest. He easily deflects it, no problem.

"After all this rage you've been feeling, this is the best you got? I expected better, Leonardo." He mocks me. Just like he mocked Angel, Mikey, Don, Raph, and Sheri.

I narrow my eyes and I grip my katanas so hard, that my knuckles are turning a lighter shade of green.

He comes at me now with a power kick. I easily dodge this.

"Now, you could've done better." I mock. His back is against the wall and he looks at me with those red eyes.

"Stealing my jokes, eh, Leonardo?" Shredder says.

He and I both run at each other, in the same way we did that night, many years ago. We jump up and I hear SHING as we are in the air. I land with my shell toward him.

I jump up, facing him and he has already faced me. He is headless.

But, I know better. He's an utrom, not a human.

I take one of my katana and sheath it, and quickly grab one of Raph's sais and I throw it at the headless Shredder.

The sai plunges into his chest, but it takes no effect. I was aiming for the stomach. Curse my bad aim.

I suddenly go flying across the room and land behind his little table, after hitting the wall behind it. I feel something warm on my left wrist. I turn my head, and see a little blood coming out of my wrist. Nothing big, but effective.

While I was thinking those bad aim thoughts, Shredder must've come behind me and thrown me across the room. I look back to where he should be, and he's gone.

Shit...

I jump up, quickly, looking around for Saki. As I turn my head, I feel something metallic hit me in the chin and I go flying back, landing on my shell.

I clench my teeth, not wanting to give Shredder the pleasure of hearing me in pain. I feel warm blood slowly creeping from my mouth to my chin. I can taste some of the blood too. Bleh...I wipe the blood from my chin.

I jump up. Shredder is in front of me. Somehow, I've managed to keep a hold of my one katana that I've had in my hand. I unsheathe it's twin.

Shredder comes at me with a full charge. I whirl around with a spin kick. My heal connects with his left shoulder, sending him to my left...

where the Sword of Tengu is...

Aw...crud.

He picks it up and aims it at me. The blade starts glowing and he sends a sound wave at me, sending me back to the wall behind me. When I hit the wall, my katana drop from my hands.

I leave cracks in the wall when I hit it and then I hit the floor.

"You can't win, Leonardo. Not while I possess the Sword of Tengu." Shredder gloats on the opposite end of the room. I shake my head, trying to get rid of the pain.

He moves to where I am at and stands above me with the Sword of Tengu raised. I don't look up. Instead, I hang my head and I close my eyes.

"Any last words?" He asks.

"Yes..." I pause to catch my breath.

"As Master Yoshi once said, those who live without honor, die without honor." I don't raise my head to say it, or open my eyes. I just say it.

Then I hear a big CLANG as Shredder is tossed on the other side of the room. A figure appears in front of me...

Master Yoshi! He helps me up. He doesn't say a word, but he winks at me and then disappears.

Odd...ghosts come and go so quickly...

The Sword of Tengu is in the middle of the room, between me and Shredder. Even thought it'll burn my hands to a crisp, it's worth getting.

I run at a full sprint and so does Saki. We both reach the Sword at the same time, and he kicks me in the plastron and grabs the Sword.

There went my hope...

As I hit the floor, again, I bounce back up, like a spring. Knowing my twin katana are gone, I automatically pull out...Mike's nunchuks.

Okay, I didn't look down to make sure I picked Sheri's twin katana so if you're all wondering, that's why. When you are battling, you always keep your eyes on your opponent. Even though, I haven't exactly obeyed that rule tonight, well...until now.

He comes at me with a huge force, but I maintain my balance.

Saki tries to cut me into little turtle pieces, but I block with Mike's nunchuks.

During practice, Master Splinter made us use each other's weapons so we wouldn't have skills with just one weapon. Even though I practiced with Mike's nunchukas a lot, I never got the hang of them. Right now, I'm fighting as if I was Mikey himself. It is weird.

I see my opportunity, and I kick him in the chest, sending back onto the floor. He springs back up. The worst he has is the deep scratch in his stomach.

Wait...I can make out a little opening in his armor. About an inch thick and 5 inches long, if I could just stick my katana in there...

It begins to rain outside, I can hear it against the window pane.

"If you really want to fight, follow me." Shredder says. He jumps out the window, grabbing a ladder next to the window and climbing to the ceiling. I stuff Mike's nunchuks in my belt.

I don't grab my katana that are on the floor, and I'm following Shredder on top of a slick building when it's raining outside.

If I was actually thinking, I probably wouldn't do that. I'd stay in his main room, making him come to me. But I was angry, sad, and wanted to get my revenge and I wasn't going to let heights nor rain stop me...

I quickly run over and climb the ladder. My hands and feet slipping slightly as I climb the ladder.

Don't look down...Don't look down...

I look up, seeing the edge getting closer and closer. The rain is slightly blinding me, everything seems fuzzy.

Don't look down...Don't look down...

What do I do? I look down. My grip on the ladder tightens and I freeze. Maybe it's the cold, or maybe it's my fear of heights, but whatever it is, it's caused me to stop.

Remember what you're here to do. You have to beat the Shredder. You have to...for Sensei, for your brothers, for Angel, for Sheri...

As I picture them in my mind, I get the strength to continue climbing. This time, I make sure not to look down. I climb up the ladder, my hands gripping the slick edge and pulling myself up.

Shredder raises his Sword of Tengu again as I am on my knees on the edge of the building.

I roll to the side, getting out of his way. I jump up to his left, my right.

His sword gets stuck in the building, but he pulls it out, easily.

"You must really want revenge if you're going to these 'heights' to take me on." Saki jokes.

My eyes narrow and I want to charge at him, but just one wrong step and...well, it's a long way down...

He comes at me and we get into a series of punches and kicks...

He punches, I kick. I punch, he kicks. He shoves me with his shoulder and I slide back about 3 feet. I grab Don's bo staff from my shell and keep it in front of me, like Don used to.

"Aw, the bo staff. Donatello's weapon if I'm not mistaken." He says, trying to anger me. It works, but I don't show it.

His Sword starts glowing again, and he sends another sound wave at me. I dodge it, barely, but the bottom end of the bo staff gets caught in it and it flies out of my hands, hitting the wall.

He's right up to me with the Sword of Tengu raised...

I pull out Sheri's katana and block his attack, but he keeps pushing, lowering Sheri's katana blade to my head...

I use all my strength, trying to push his blade away from me, but it's not working. My wrist starts bleeding persistently.

"Give it up, Leonardo. You cannot win." He said, kicking me in the plastron, sending me against a wet wall. I lose her katana.

SHING!

I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my right upper arm. I yell out into the night, not like anyone can hear me in this storm.

I fall to my knees, my hand grasping my arm, blood pouring out of it.

His Sword had cut right through it.

"Why-didn't-you-kill-me?" I ask, taking in breaths in between each word.

"I'm not going to kill you...yet. Leonardo, what would be the pleasure of killing you, if I didn't torture you, first?" Saki asks.

The rain pelts harder on my body.

"It is a shame though. I thought you would be a much harder opponent than this. But, seeing how you're alone, I can understand that you're weaker without your family." Shredder says.

I've got a picture hanging on the wall  
It's hard to believe  
You were ever that small  
Now you've got bigger ideas  
Greater ambitions  
Higher to reach but further to fall  
It used to be you needed me  
But now you've grown  
So tall and strong  
Now you're on your own

He kicked me, making me fall backwards and land on my shell. I feel a horrible pain in my left thigh.

I look down to see he stabbed the Sword of Tengu in my thigh and was now lifting it out of my leg. I clench my teeth.

But when the walls of your world  
Come tumbling down  
When you heart starts breaking  
And there's no-one around  
Just look over your shoulder  
Where ever you roam  
And remember, you're never alone

Tears start coming to my eyes. The pain hurts so much, but if I'm going, this is not the last thing I want to remember. I want to remember my friends, my family, Sheri...

You can love without limit  
From deep in your soul  
If you keep a young heart son  
You will never grow old  
You can fly to the moon

A large puddle of blood is pouring from my arm and leg. Pain is flooding throughout my body. If hell was on Earth, this would be it.

As high as it seems  
But you can crash to the ground  
On the wings of your dreams  
But you will see...  
There will be times when you feel ten feet tall  
Times you'll have it all

He raises the Sword, just above my chest, about to stab it into my heart. This was it...

But when the walls of your world  
Come tumbling down  
When your heart starts breaking  
And there's no-one around  
Just look over your shoulder  
Where ever you roam  
And remember, you're never alone

"Poor Leonardo, dying alone." Shredder said in a voice honeyed with fake compassion.

I can't stop you from living  
I can't blame you for trying  
I can't stop you from loving  
I can't keep you from crying

He brings down his Sword, and faster than anything can blink, I pull out Sheri's other katana, and I stop the attack.

But when the walls of your world  
Come tumbling down  
When you heart starts breaking  
And there's no-one around  
Just look over your shoulder  
Where ever you roam  
And remember, you're never alone  
Remember, you're never alone

"And just so you know, I'm not alone, and I've never been alone." I say. My arm starts shaking with the pressure of keeping the Sword of Tengu away from my chest. I see the inscription on Sheri's katana blade: I LOVE LEONARDO

I suddenly feel some energy within me.

I reach my bloody right arm to my belt where Raph's other sai is, and I stab it into the crack of the armor where the utrom should be.

He pulls back, but Raph's sai remains in his body. He staggers away from me. I can hear screaming, but it doesn't sound like the usual Shredder, it sounds like the utrom.

He then falls, his headless body doesn't move.

I lay there, not moving either, but I'm breathing, barely.

I slowly get up, and the rain as stopped and the sun is starting to rise in the east.

I limp over to the body of Shredder, who is lying on his stomach, keeping Sheri's katana in my hand.

I raise the katana up, and stab it into the lower back of Shredder's suit. A puddle of blood starts seeping from the suit.

It's over...he's dead...

I limp around the rooftop, grabbing Don's bo staff, Sheri's other katana, and then I walk over to Shredder's body and grab Raph's sais and Sheri's other katana. I pull them out of Shredder.

Somehow, I think Raph and Sheri would be honored to know that their weapons were the ones that killed Shredder.

I summon up the strength to climb down the ladder, and into Saki's office. I see he has a medical kit in the corner. I grab it and begin wrapping my thigh, and I'm successful.

Then I start wrapping my arm, but I can't do it because it's hard to wrap my arm with just one arm.

"You want help?" asks a voice from the doorway.

There stands a Foot Ninja with his mask off. His face is familiar, so is the blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Luke? Why would you help me?" I ask.

"You freed me from the Shredder. And, it's what Sheri would want me to do." He says, kneeling down in front of me, and he starts wrapping my arm, and my wrist.

"Thank you." I say.

"Forget about it. I still owe you big time for freeing me." He said.

There is an awkward silence for a moment.

"Hey, can I have my brothers', Angel's, and Sheri's bodies?" I ask.

"Sure. Would you like to cremate them? It'd be easier to carry." He offers.

"I plan on it, but not here. Not at Foot HQ. I want to cremate them in a specific place." I say.

"That's fine." He says. He tears the Foot symbol off of his chest and throws it on the floor.

"Come on, I'll help ya out." He says, helping me to the room where Shredder murdered my family.

I don't go in the room. I couldn't stand seeing them like that again. I sit by the door, waiting for Luke to carry out their bodies and load them into the Foot-copter. Angel...Mikey...Raph...Don...and...Sheri...Their bodies are still bloody, but the blood as hardened into long scabs. They smell horrible.

I get up and limp to the corner, where I throw up from the smell. When I'm done, Luke helps me to the Foot-copter and he flies us off to Central Park...

TBC...

A/N: Almost done with this story. I'm sure some of y'all are relieved. Also, Luke is from my past stories: The Betrayal series, and Little Chit Chat. They ain't good so I don't advise you read them. But, I hope you enjoyed this. Also, peeps, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them, seeing how this is my first dark piece.


	6. The End

Disclaimer: If only wishing counted, then I would own the TMNT.

A/N: Sorry it's taken awhile to get the last chapter of 'Revenge' up but, I tried working on my other stories and I had so many different endings going in my head, that it was hard to choose one. Also, I've been writing in a present tense of what Leo was doing first person, but now I'm writing in a past tense for the ending, you'll see at the end of the story. So, to make it work, you might want to just pretend that this whole story was in past tense. And I'm also writing part of it in italics for the ending.So finally I did choose this, and to be honest, I almost cried when I wrote this. So, the final chapter of 'Revenge', enjoy.

Revenge  
By: TMNTlover4ever  
Part 6: The End

**Leonardo:  
**_As we flew above New York City, the smell of blood and death lingered in the Foot-copter. I, every few minutes, would lean my head out of the helicopter and throw up, hoping that no unlucky civilians would get covered in what was once my lunch. (April, if anyone you meet or know someone who got hit by my ex-lunch, please ask them to accept my deepest apologies.) _

We landed in Central Park, and I shakily got out. My fear of heights probably had something to do with my nausea, but I am mostly certain it was...them...

Luke got their bodies to the secluded area, without my help, and laid their bodies next to one another along the sand, that made a little beach around the lake. The sand actually was more rock, than sand, which meant I could cremate them here safely.

Nobody would come to Central Park at this early hour, the park actually didn't let people in for another few hours, thanks to the recent number of muggings in Central Park.

_"Leonardo-san, I think it is only right, if you do it." Luke said, handing me a lighted match. No, this wasn't what they deserved. They deserved so much better, but I didn't have the time or the money to do that. I'm sure they would understand._

_For the first time since I witnessed their deaths, I look at their bodies, all aligned, shoulder to shoulder. Angel on the left, then Don, Mikey, Raph, and Sheri at the other end._

_I inhaled, but the air didn't satisfy my lungs. There was too much death and sadness for the air to be fulfilling._

_I kneeled down, Sheri's body in front of me. I closed my eyes, feeling hot tears wanting to escape, and I put the match up to her green skin and let the flame devour her body. I stepped back, watching as my family/friends burned silently and quickly._

_I fell to my knees with my chin touching my plastron, tears were pouring from my eyes. I couldn't hide my feelings anymore._

_With my head still hung, I turned my shell to their burning bodies, hugging my knees to my plastron and rocking back and forth. I rested my forehead on my knees._

_After five minutes, or maybe even an hour, I lost track of time, Luke put his hand on my shoulder and said, "It's done. You can look now."_

_I stood up and turned, wiping my tears as I did. I saw a bunch of ashes on the rocky sand and the burnt out match only a few inches from where Sheri's body had been._

_Luke walked over, scooping up the ashes in a little white box. I watched, but after a minute, I looked at the sand at my feet, wishing that I didn't have to be here at all._

_Luke came up to me, his outstretched arm held the white box containing my bros, Angel, and Sheri._

_"Here. Just what you wanted." He said._

_No, that isn't just what I wanted. I wanted them to be cremated in great coffins, worthy of heroes. I wanted people here mourning for all the work they had done for them. I wanted statues built to honor what they have done. This was the last thing I wanted, but I guess it could've be worse..._

_I took the box, my body was shaking like crazy. They were in here. What was once my family was in here. These thoughts made me shake even worse. I barely hung onto the box in my hand._

_I nodded to him. Kind of telling him 'thanks' only in a silent matter. I couldn't talk. I didn't want to anyway. My throat was killing me from all the sobbing, whimpering, and regurgitating I did. Shit, I thought of the word, killing._

_Tears were coming back to my eyes._

_"Leo, dude, you want me to take ya home?" Luke asked._

_"No. I can't go home. It'll bring too many painful memories," I whispered._

_"Is there any place I can take you?" He asked._

_"Just get me out of the park. I have a friend who will shelter me. She'll understand when I tell her...," I whispered again._

_"Okay," he said._

_With Luke's help, I got to the helicopter, and we flew out of the park and landed just a block away from April's._

_I climbed out of the helicopter._

_"Leo, remember, you always have friends in the weirdest of places," Luke said, then piloted the helicopter away. It's hard to imagine that we were enemies at one time._

_I sighed, as I started walking down the street toward April's. Everything I thought kept bringing memories of my family and I hated it._

_As I walked further down the street, a woman with blonde curly hair was hugging what looked to be her little daughter that looked stunningly like Angel did..._

_I growled under my breath, furious with myself. I had to get these thoughts out of my head. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want to forget my family, but I just wasn't ready yet. The pain hadn't eased that much._

_Three mutants were walking down the street. One was an orange fox looking thing, the other was a red bird dude, and the last was a green female lizard with a black bandana around the top of her head._

_The red bird had the orange fox in a headlock and they were all laughing. They were playing around just like Raph and Mike...The female lizard giggled like someone I used to know..._

_Dammit!_

_As I limped down the street even further, I tripped over something and fell to the sidewalk. I didn't want to get up. I just wanted someone to come and shoot me. I didn't care who, just anyone...I wanted someone to put me out of my misery...now._

_The last thing I heard made me cry. And not just silently cry, I mean, I dragged myself into an alley and began crying like...well...I can't explain it...I just felt horrible. No, worse than horrible, I felt like I was in Hell. Not even Hell can describe it. What I was feeling made Hell look like a free vacation with no worries or troubles._

_A window was open above me and I heard someone typing like Donnie. When Don typed, he had a certain 'rhythm' when his fingers hit the keyboard. This person did too...it was the same rhythm. I swear it. _

_I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't. I crawled into the alley, keeping the white box in the crook of my arm. I began crying. Not even crying is a good word, more like bawling, and that is still putting it lightly._

_I put my shell up against the wall of the alley, and used my left hand to reach behind me to grab a katana..._

_I point the pointed part of the blade at my chest. Anything was better than being left behind without my family...Anything...even Hell._

_I took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. This was it..._

_I plunged the katana at my chest, but someone or something stopped me..._

_"What the hell are you doin'?" asked a familiar voice._

_I looked up to see the bonehead, Casey Jones, who had two years ago, married Ms. April O'Neil._

_I don't know why, I can't explain it, but I lost consciousness..._

_

* * *

_**April Jones:**  
I put the papers down on the coffee table, remembering what had happened next: 

Casey had carried an unconscious Leo to our home and laid him in the spare bedroom. I was so shocked to Leo like this. He was apparently hurt, but his wounds had been healed because they were wrapped. When Casey appeared from the spare bedroom, he had a grave look on his face.

"What happened?" I had asked from the couch.

"I found Leo in an alley. He looked like he was gonna kill himself. I took all his weapons and locked them in the closet," He tossed me the keys. I caught them.

"Look, hon, I gotta get back to 'work.' I think I saw some drug dealers and I don't want them to get away. Later," he said, kissing my cheek. Then he walked out of the apartment.

I sighed. What trouble had Leo got in now?

I walked into the spare bedroom and saw that he was twisting and turning in his bed. On the bedside table was a little white box that I could only guess what it was for.

"No...please...spare them...they don't deserve to die..." Leo muttered.

I squinted in confusion, not exactly knowing how to respond.

I slowly approached the side of his bed and laid a hand on his scaly forehead.

"Leo? It's me, April. Wake up, please. Wake up from your nightmare." I coaxed with a calm voice.

The next thing that he said made me even worry more about him.

"I wish I could, April. I only wish I could," he said as he turned his head and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Leo, what happened?" I asked.

That was my first mistake, making him relive that horrible time...

He told me the basics.

Shredder killed the others, he left, then went back, fought the Foot, fought Shredder, gained his revenge, cremated the others, and Casey finding him. And that's exactly what he told me.

After that, I left the room, letting him rest, but keeping the keys to the closet with me.

Leo tried to kill himself once, I didn't want him to try again. Casey, Leatherhead, and I were the only family he had left. And we needed to be there for him.

But, as the week went on, I could tell Leo didn't have the will to live. Actually, I didn't see him very often. Just when he grabbed a snack, a can of pop, he needed to shower, he needed a new pen or more paper. I didn't know what he was doing at the time. I knew he was writing something, but I didn't know that I would soon find out.

Anyway, when he did come out to get something, he always kept his head down, and when he walked he...well, he didn't walk, he trudged. And when you could see his eyes, they always shown sadness and hurt. Not one spark of happiness was left in those eyes. I always wanted to cry when I looked at him, but I held it back. Just seeing me unhappy, would make him unhappier. And we didn't want that.

One day, about 2 weeks ago, Leo came out of his spare bedroom. It was about 3 o' clock in the afternoon. I was watching tv.

He didn't say anything, but he sat beside me on the couch. I immediately turned off the tv. I had been watching a sad soap opera. The last thing Leo needed to watch.

"April, I'm sorry I've been isolated and haven't spent much time with you and Casey. I'm also sorry that I haven't said 'thanks' for taking me in. I appreciate it." His voice was just pouring with sadness and grief.

"It's okay," I said hugging him.

I felt a tear on my shoulder, just one, and I didn't know whose it was.

Then he got up, and went back to his room.

If only I had paid attention more during that hug, then maybe the thing that happened that night, wouldn't have happened.

I had ordered pizza that night for me, Casey, and Leo. Casey and I ate, and then he left to go to work at a factory. He unloaded and loaded boxes into and out of trucks.

I took a couple of slices of pizza and walked to Leo's door and knocked. No answer.

I knocked again...nothing.

"Leo?" I asked.

Still nothing...

I thrust the door open and noticed that the light was out except a few candles that were on the floor in front of the bed.

"Leo?" I asked again. "I have pizza," I finished.

Nobody answered...

In the dark, I could see a mutated turtle figure sitting cross-legged on the floor behind the candles, with his shell against the end of the bed. In between the candles lay, Mike's nunchuks, Don's bo staff, Raph's sais, a piece of white cloth, and twin katana with black handles...Sheri's twin katana. One of Leo's katana lay on hers. I was afraid to find out where the other one was...but I did.

I turned on the light and what I saw, made me bust into tears.

Leo was sitting in his meditating position with one of his katana stuck into his plastron and a little white box in his lap. I shakily walked over to him. I had seen way too many horror movies. I kept expecting him to open his eyes and scream or something, but he didn't.

In front of Leo was a piece of paper with his writing on it. I picked it up and read it:

April and Casey,

Thanks for keeping me in your home, I appreciated it.

I can't explain this, but I can't keep living like I have been. I have realized that I have no will to live. No brothers...no Angel...no Sheri...no father...I couldn't take it anymore. I would see them in my dreams. Memories. Some good, some bad, but all made me cry when I awoke. I couldn't keep living, not like this. Please forgive me. I know this just causes you two more grief and stress, and I know I'm very selfish in doing this, but you must understand, reliving those memories was horrible for me.

It started getting so bad that not only would I relive memories in my sleep, I started reliving them when I was meditating or writing. Just all of a sudden, they would hit me, and I'd be in the living room with Mikey placing a racing game, or hugging Angel when she was sad that her boyfriend broke up with her. Or talking with Sheri, giving her advice about how to deal with Raph when they had a fight. Helping Don with his inventions or having tea with Master Splinter. I just couldn't take it. And I'm very sorry that I must cause you this grief. I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm so very sorry. I understand if you never forgive me. But anything would be better than living on Earth anymore. Even if I go to Hell, that would be better. And I'm sorry again. Please forgive me.

Sincerely,

Leonardo Turtle

P.S.- There is something on the desk for you. I wanted to write it so you would know what I went through. And it's not to make you sad, it's to help you remember me and my family. Good-bye...

I read the note over and over again. I couldn't believe it, but there he was, dead in front me. I didn't know what to do, at first, but I decided to walk to the desk and see what Leo had created for us. A stack of papers was on the desk with his handwriting. The first page was the title page:

Revenge

By: Leonardo Turtle

Dedicated to my family and friends, the real warriors.

Now, I'm sitting in the couch again with Leo's story on the coffee table in front of me. I had just finished it. Turns out, he had stolen my keys to the closet when he hugged me. If I had known 2 weeks ago...well...you know. After leaving Leo's room, I called Leatherhead and Casey, told them both the story, and they came to the apartment ASAP. We decided that we would cremate Leo and then put the ashes in the little white box with his family. Finally, we went to the lake and I kneeled down to the lake and put the little white box on the lake and let it sink...I stood up.

The family was finally together again...I swear, in the little breeze that blew by, I heard 5 turtles, an old rat father, and a young girl shout the word that gave them encouragement and kept them happy for all the years they were alive...

Cowabunga is truly the word that says it all...

* * *

**A/N: Hey, that's the end of Revenge. Hoped y'all like it. I must say this is the absolute best story I've ever written. And I got the ending line from one of the TMNT movies. I thought it was a nice touch. For those who didn't get whyLeo's part was italicized, it's because that was what hehad written and April was reading it. (Not insulting one or anything, but Ijust thought I'd explain it.)Well, later y'all. R&R please! **


End file.
